Template talk:Cleanup
Possible symbols: "⚠": warning, "⚒": work site, "☠": toxic, "☡": caution (dangerous bends), and "☣": biohazard. I suppose "⚡": high voltage could also be appropriate, if the problem is generally too much sparkyness... probably better for Template:Has-Mad. An orange diamond could indicate "caution" as well. Of these possibilities, it would seem that the skull-and-crossbones symbol for toxicity ought to fit best into a gaslamp æsthetic, but I rather like the biohazard symbol. A parody of the U.S. EPA's air-earth-water flower seal could be an amusing addition; I suggest that it's Wulfenbach who would most likely be certifying the work. ⚙Zarchne 21:40, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Which charset are you using there? For each character, I'm seeing small numbers inside boxes. Just wanted to make sure I was seeing what I'm supposed to be seeing. --mnenyver 21:47, 20 November 2008 (UTC) : You need to use your Unicode secret decoder ring—the numbers will let you find out what the rest of us see. At least, what I see using Firefox. If I use Internet Explorer 6 (I know, it's a work computer and I can't upgrade) all I see are little boxes without numbers. : I thing we should drop the special characters and use images until almost everyone can see Unicode characters. Argadi 22:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :: I have no problem with someone using image icons, of course, I just put the exclamation-in-triangle unicode character in there because I could. I use Debian stable (currently 4.0/"etch") and in the past it has trailed the cutting edge by a couple of years (e.g., the browser I'm using is (iceweasel, a nonbranded version of) Firefox 2.0.0.17). So now that I can finally use unicode (UTF-8) with relative ease, I expect other people can, too. In fact, I believe the squares with the numbers in them mean that unicode support is present, you merely do not have/are not using a font that includes a glyph for that code point, which should be a fairly easy upgrade. Ideally we would say, "limit your use of unicode to version x.y". I'm not sure where I'm at, though... probably 4.1, based on dates (March 2005). Other candidates for specifying max level might be 3.2 (March 2002) or 2.1 (May 1998). ⚙GEARZarchne 22:58, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, looks like I've been lax in updating. (I play a lot of PC games, so I'm still on Windows for now.) However, I'm guessing at least 50% of users are not going to be UTF-8 compliant, so we should probably not rely on it just yet, which is a shame, since it seems extremely useful. --mnenyver 23:30, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::: I like using symbols, I'm a fonts junkie, and I still can't see half of these nor the symbol in Zarchne's sig most of the time. :( -- Corgi 18:42, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: Only now am I starting to see unicode symbols. I don't think I'' changed anything. We'll just have to use images, I think. '— m' (talk) 19:59, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Template Instructions Aha! Now I see, thank you. Pipe characters are the building blocks of wikidom, it seems. -- Corgi 18:42, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome! Yes, MediaWiki uses pipes as a delimiter. '— m''' (talk) 19:59, 9 July 2009 (UTC)